In electronic devices, it is usually necessary to store data into a disk. For example, video signals obtained by a video monitoring device need to be recorded into a disk; stock market data, weather report data, and news logs need to be recorded. Such data needs to be recorded authentically to reflect the actual conditions. That is to say, the stored records allow no modification. Therefore, a proper protection mechanism is required for the data of stored records.
In the foregoing process of storing generated data, in order to help a data owner perform real-time protection for the generated data, the following solutions are applicable:
The first solution is to save the data recorded in a disk through an upper-layer application software or operating system, for example, through a file rights management mechanism of a Unix or Windows operating system, where the operations of the files are controlled through different rights.
The corresponding security mechanism of the first solution maybe tends to be bypassed and leads to protection failure. For example, the attackers may obtain the rights of a super user by illegal means, and manipulate the system loopholes or modify the system time to dodge the security mechanism.
The other solution is to protect the whole Logic Unit Number (LUN) on the storage device by setting rights for the LUN, and restrict the data generators and users from accessing the data stored in the disk.
In the foregoing second solution, the saving operation is maybe not available in the process of generating the data.